The Protocol Review and Management System (PRMS) for NYUCI is responsible for the review and oversight of translational and clinical research carried out by the members of the NYUCI. The PRMS provides the structure for the conceptualization and development of clinical research studies evaluating new diagnostic tests, therapeutic agents and treatment regimens. Once the clinical protocol documentation has been completed or a protocol is sponsored by an outside agency, the PRMS provides a forum for multi-level review, confirming the scientific merit and programmatic fit, as well as assuring allocation of appropriate research resources. After the NYU School of Medicine Institutional Review Board (IRB) approves the protocol, the PRMS provides ongoing oversight of the research activity and assumes responsibility for data integrity and data safety monitoring. The current system, in place since 1994, ensures that protocols, which are developed by the membership, are reviewed by the Cancer Institute clinical resource and program leadership with the object of providing the appropriate scientific review and assistance in developing and conducting the highest quality protocols.